


ce qu'il aime chez lui

by Lullabille



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Français | French, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Something Happy, kind of fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabille/pseuds/Lullabille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simplement ce que Juice aime chez Chibs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ce qu'il aime chez lui

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait près d'une semaine que je mate Sons of Anarchy et je suis accro. Surtout aux sourires de Juice, je déteste le voir déprimé alors pour oublier j'ai écris ça. (:  
> Bonne lecture ! <3

Il aime tracer les contours du visage de Chibs. Il aime la petite bouche toujours entrouverte et prête à lâcher le moindre juron, le moindre éclat de rire, la moindre exclamation de plaisir ou de colère. Il aime la texture des petites lèvres contre les siennes. Du sourire plus petit que le sien contre sa propre bouche.

Il aime embrasser les yeux fatigués de Chibs. Les sentir se fermer sous ses lèvres parfois l'écossais le repousse agacé mais la plus part du temps il le laisse faire. De toute manière quand il le fait Chibs est épuisé. Il est toujours proche du sommeil et soupire d'aise à ce contact. Une sorte de massage des yeux.

Il aime aussi les joues rugueuses. Passer ses pouces sur les joues tantôt mal rasées tantôt lisses c'est son péché mignon. Frotter son nez contre le fait glousser comme une adolescente. C'est stupide mais il a fait des choses encore plus stupide que ça. Et puis ce n'est pas plus stupide que quand Chibs se retrouve avec un stylo dans la main pour redessiner les tatouages sur son crâne.

Ce qu'il aime aussi chez Chibs ce sont ses cheveux. Cheveux poivre et sel qui contraste avec ceux que lui n'a pas. Plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure, juste pour la caresser quand l'homme somnole ou pour le faire somnoler ou pour la tirer quand il est proche de l'orgasme. Il l'aime mouillé quand elle lui chatouille l'arrière du crâne quand il est niché sous le menton de Chibs.

Mais ce qu'il aime le plus ce sont les cicatrices de Chibs. Elles ne sont pas belles à regarder pour le principal intéressé parce qu'elles lui rappellent tant de mauvais moments. Pour lui, elles font de l'écossais ce qu'il est maintenant. Il aime les tracer du doigt quand l'homme dort parce qu'il ne risque pas de se faire rabrouer comme un malpropre ou quand ils s'embrassent. Il l'entend grogner contre sa bouche mais la langue qu'il lui fourre au plus profond de la gorge empêche tout commentaire. Et puis Chibs ne peut rien ajouter après puisqu'il est à bout de souffle, c'est ça de fumer comme un pompier et de fréquenter un jeunot.

Peut-être qu'il aime ses cicatrices mais la chose dont il ne pourrait jamais se passer est l'homme lui-même. Le simple fait de sa présence à ses côtés, près de lui, le rend heureux. Si cela pouvait durer toute une vie ça lui irait parfaitement. Mais avec la vie qu'ils ont ils ne savent pas de quoi demain est fait alors il profite.


End file.
